galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Galactic Chronicles Book 04
Children of Earth is a Galactic Chronicles Novel It is the first book in the Terra Cycle and the fourth book in the Galactic Chronicles Series ' (Volume 1 GCBook 4 )' Foreword by the Author This is the first volume in the Terra Cycle . The last volume Xeno Activity concludes the Xeno Activity Cycle . 'Children of Earth is chronologically the 4th book of the 37 volumes that make up the novels I have written so far in the Galactic Chronicles Universe . This universe of mine has grown over the many years and has attracted many readers and friends from all over the globe. If you ever wanted to know more about a certain species or futuristic / alien term simply search for the galactic chronicles GalNet wiki online and chances are that one of the 14,000 plus pages will offer you more back ground. The wiki contains under the topic "Old Stories " many old versions of my stories as they first appeared on fictionpress.com , for those who like to read or see how it all started and progressed. Children of Earth, is a story of origin of sorts. While the previous volumes talk about how the Guardian of Earth came to be. Why the Vrill convoluted with the Nazis or why Operation High Jump was suddenly abandoned. This volume before you is a stand alone story as much as it is an entry point into the Galactic Chronicles universe. For my long time fans it is hopefully a joyful read and a view back in time, while I have the same hopes for all those readers picking up one of my books for the first time. It begins in a time when Earth and most of its inhabitants are still blissfully ignorant about everything that occurs in outer space. In this time, no one really knows about Earth . There are no Union battleships , no Union Marines . Neither Richard Stahl , nor Obrock McElligott have been born yet. No one really thinks much about these primitives from Earth. However there is a bunch of Terran teenagers , that are about to chance that... This book was written under very special circumstances and a very strange time of my life. I might get into the details of that in a future blog post and mention some of it on my Facebook page , but for now I want to take the chance to dedicate this book first and foremost to Emma at Inkitt ', who never forgot me, believed in me and like the other wonderful people at Inkitt made my very first published novel a reality. Then I must mention Nurse Baldwin who screened me during intake and who ordered my book onAmazon . At a time I could not do any ordering or checking. Seeing my book, holding the printed version was like holding a child of mine. Of course I can not forget to mention 'DO Hawk , Provider C. Link , DO Pace , and especially DO Mayes (the older) '''the older)My friends : DO M.Mayes (the younger) '''Edward Nguti , Classico , Eddy and Biggie . ' ' A special thank you must go to US Health Services Department Psychologist Dr. Belde ''' who provided me with moments of sanity and peace in a very difficult situation. With this is I welcome you to the Galactic Chronicles universe and hope you enjoy your stay. '''At Astra, to the Stars, Yours truly Vanessa Ravencroft Author's Note: This story takes place around 2018 OTT (Old Terran Time ). Earth in general is not aware of extra terrestrial, sentient life. This of course does not include AXIOM and other secret organizations and government agencies mentioned in the previous books. The Galactic Council mentioned here is the First or the Original Galactic Council and not the one led by the Kermac that eventually develops into the prime opponent of the United Stars of the Galaxies at a much later time. Category:Galactic Chronicles Volumes